coma life
by ArumaWolf8
Summary: Clara falls into a coma causing her to dream about a whole new life she hadn't ever had. She starts to forget about her time traveling life and her many lives she had.


Clara woke up to find herself outside. This couldn't possibly be real though. It was in the middle of December when she fell asleep, but she was standing in the light of a very warm sun. Her feet were in a small stream and the cold water tickled her toes. All the grass around her was a brilliant green and was perfectly cut. She was wearing a red sundress and she had a ring of flowers on her right arm. She looked to her left to see two horses in a pasture. One of the horses was tan and had a black bowtie shaped mark on his neck he was called the Doctor. Then there was a blueish horse called the TARDIS, but Clara liked to call her snoggy some times.

There was a small girl with red hair that was stroking the Doctor's mane. She was speaking to the horse slightly in her Scottish accent, her name was Amelia Pond and after her parents died she came to stay with Clara and helped out around the place.

Amelia stopped stroking the Doctor's mane to look up at Clara, "Good morning Clara." She said cheerfully.

"Good morning Amelia." She responded back. Even though she didn't know where she was or who anyone was she felt like she knew them for a long time, and somehow she had a lot of memories of this place. Soon she wouldn't remember anything of her real life, and she would just remember this place. A slightly blonde wolf dog came towards Clara jumping on her and licking her face. "Get off me Rose." Clara squealed as the wolf covered her cheeks in saliva.

"She's just a bad wolf." Amelia said while laughing. They called Rose bad wolf all the time, but it was just teasing. If Rose were actually in trouble we'd probably say bad dog, not wolf. Suddenly a black cat was chasing a brown rabbit across the yard.

"Martha, get away from Rory!" Amelia called out when she picked up the rabbit. The rabbit had a vey weird nose and was shy a lot. Martha did as she was told and went to chase their red macaw instead. Of course Donna was angry with her and ended up chasing Martha around the yard. Donna the red macaw was very feisty and would pick on anyone except Rory and the TARDIS. Clara went inside the barn to see River scurrying about. River was a blonde guinea pig with very curly frizzy hair. Rory always protected River as if she were his own daughter.

The TARDIS made her weird wheezing neigh to show she wanted to run. "I think we should go for a ride then if you feel that anxious snoggy." Clara said with a smile. Clara loved to ride the Doctor and Amelia always wanted to ride the TARDIS. They saddled up the horses and went off. You had to be a very talented horse rider to ride the TARDIS for she would run in zigzags and rear up a lot. Good thing for Amelia she grew up learning how ride her. Clara wouldn't even dare to ride the TARDIS. They rode through bad wolf bay, cyber woods, and dalek's meadow. When they got back they saw their neighbor's dog K-9 in their yard.

"Clara K-9 is back!" Amelia shouted.

"Well let's go return him to again!" Clara hollered back. K-9 was the Smiths' dog. Sarah Jane Smith and John Smith though a very nice couple, but they should really get a fence for their dog. When they arrived at their neighbor's house they thanked them and took the small silver haired dog away. They went and fed all the animals and then went to feed themselves some lunch. They sat on the porch eating fish sticks and custard. People thought it was weird, but what do they know? They've never tried it! This felt like Clara's normal life. She couldn't remember having any other life.

The Doctor sat next to Clara's hospital bed twiddling his thumbs and straightening his bowtie every so often. He sometimes looked up seeing if she was awake, but she was still asleep. He didn't really know what happened, all he could remember is that they came back from a Christmas party in Victorian London and she walked into the TARDIS laughing and joking about how clumsy the Doctor was when he danced and she went silent. He turned around to find her on the TARDIS floor, which made him quickly take her to his room and went to a hospital.

Thankfully she was alive, but she was in a minor coma. It was going to be Christmas in eight days and he hoped she would be awake by then. If she wasn't then he was going to have a bad Christmas. Most of the time he didn't pay attention to human holidays, but he wanted to spend Christmas with Clara. Sometimes he would hear her muttering thinks like snoggy and Doctor, but what surprised him the most was when he said things like Amelia, K-9, and bad wolf. He would have to ask her about her dreams after she woke up. He hoped that was soon.


End file.
